Blue Mermaid
by SamiBunny 1412
Summary: Shinichi save the prince of Ekode, KAITO! Now Kaito is madly in love with Shinichi but Shinichi is mermaid and there a evil witch that's want Kaito. What will Shinichi do?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DCMK. _(sorry if there any error. )_**  
**

* * *

_**BLUE MERMAID.**_

"SHINICHI!"

"Kaa-san I'm not going." stated 17 year old Shinichi Kudou glancing to his mother Yukiko Kudou. Shinichi was a teen _merman_ and popular high school detective in Teitan high. His beautiful blue tail match his ocean color eyes and his neat black hair was the main reasons why he was so popular.

"Shin-chan but the kids love you." pouted Yukiko using her puppy eyes on Shinichi. "Shin-chan plwease~"

"No way Kaa-san!" shouted Shinichi.

"You know the detective boys looks up to you!" said Yukiko.

It been a year when Shinichi first the detective boys and its all was because of Shiho_._ She was one of the guardians for the detective boys but she well got sick mostly because of Shinichi, so he had take of care the detective boys for the a week. Yet its wasn't that bad but still they were trouble.

"Fine Kaa-san, you win!" busted Shinichi.

"The detective boys are waiting at underwater cave." smiled Yukiko.

* * *

Ayumi sighed. "She's late again."

"Lady Kudou always late." told the chubby green tail mer-boy.

"Genta! She's Shinichi-san's Kaa-san." told the red tail mer-boy.

"Mitsuhiko is right." agreed Ayumi flipping her pink tail.

"I see someone!" shouted Genta pointing to a something blue.

"LADY KUDOU!"

"No, it's me Shinichi." answered the teen merman.

"Shinichi-san what are you doing." flushed Mitsuhiko.

"It's because of my kaa-san being too lazy to do her own work." answered Shinichi.

"So you're going take us to the surface world!" grinned Genta.

"No, you guys are too young and you just going to see the sky." stated Shinichi.

The detective boys sighed as they swam to the surface.

* * *

"BAKAITO!" screamed Lady Aoko.

"Something wrong Aoko-chan." asked 17 year old Prince Kaito of Ekoda.

"You know what wrong, prince Kaito." told Sir Hakuba. "You turn down Lady Sonoko in a second."

"She wasn't my type." answered Kaito.

"But Kaito you must have a fiance." cried Aoko.

"Why?"

"You're the prince, Bakaito!"

Sir Hakuba sighed, it's was third time this week prince Kaito had reject other fiance. After two months of sailing in search for a fiance, no luck.

"Sir Hakuba!" shouted the Capetian.

"Is something wrong." asked Hakuba.

"I-It's the SEA WITCH!"

"What!"

Hakuba ran across the deck and spotted Akako the sea witch. The sea witch was evil woman who steal men's heart and was madly in love with Kaito.

"Take Lady Aoko and Prince Kaito to safety." ordered Hakuba.

"Well, hello Sir Hakuba." smiled Akako.

"Akako, how dare you come near Prince Kaito again." shouted Hakuba.

"Still jealousy Sir Hakuba, that I have eyes on the prince." smirked Akako.

"Why you-"

"Listen Sir Hakuba, I didn't came to play but my pet in the other hand."

"AH! SEA CREATURE!" yelled one of the crews member.

"Good luck Sir Hakuba, you'll need it." laughed Akako as she disappeared.

Hakuba dashed back to his origin spot and faced the sea creature. But sadly Hakuba was too last, the sea creature quickly grabbed Prince Kaito as it drove into the sea.

"Kaito!" sobbed Aoko as she watched helpless as the crews called for help.

"Lady Aoko don't worry, we'll find Kaito." said Sir Hakuba to the crying lady.

"Do you promise." asked Aoko.

"I promise."

* * *

"Hey, Shinichi-san is that a sea creature." asked Mitsuhiko pointing to a lager beast.

"Yeah, it is." answered Shinichi with out thinking.

"Do you think its friendly." wondered Ayumi.

"Hey, what is its holding." questioned Genta.

"Its look the a human." told Mitsuhiko.

Shinichi stared at the sea creature and Mitsuhiko and Genta were right, The sea creature was holding a human.

"I don't think its friendly." said Shinichi.

"What do we do Shinichi-san." gasped Ayumi.

"You three go to town tell there a sea creature but don't tell them about the human, got it." told Shinichi.

Detective Boys nodded and swam toward the town.

"Sea Creature! Over here!" shouted Shinichi.

The sea creature gave awful screamed to Shinichi.

"Bad boy drop the human now." ordered Shinichi.

Sea creature screamed again.

"Drop it, now."

Sea creature let go of the human and gave a small whined.

"Good boy, now stay." told Shinichi as he grab the human and swam to the surface.

* * *

Shinichi lay the human on near by beach then stared at the human. The human was a boy same aged as Shinichi and look-alike Shinichi too. He was breathing that was good but Shinichi can't leave him alone what if he forget who he was or maybe he wasn't from here.

_'What could I do.'_

* * *

**A/N; I want to make a one-shot but too late and reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Mermaid**

Part 2

Akako growled, once again she had fell to capture the prince.

Akako stared at the her sea creature. "Tell me, who took the prince."

The sea creature shook its head.

Akako cruse under her breathed. "Will I destroyed you!"

"Having trouble Akako-chan."

"Lady Sonoko, what are you doing here?" Lady Sonoko was former witch but used all her power on a love spell. She was also Akako was closest friend and Akako only friend.

Lady Sonoko sighed. "Prince Kaito reject me."

Akako smirked. "Who will want you as a bride."

"Well, I don't lost Prince Kaito in the sea."

Akako evilly glared at Lady Sonoko.

"S-Sorry."

"I'll find and make him my slave." told Akako. "And no one will stop me."

"Really Akako-chan, can you chase some one else."

"No, his mine."

* * *

Kaito open his eye and slowly stood up. He looked around at the quiet beach. _'I remember being capture huge squid-like creature.' _Kaito thought. Maybe someone save him and abandoned him on the beach with no worry.

Kaito shook his head he need to know where he was.

Something started move at a near by rock, Kaito decided to check it out.

* * *

Shinichi began shaking, the boy was coming near him, if someone see a mermaid ever than the whole specie would be in danger. The footsteps came closer then stop.

_'Is he gone?' _Shinichi shook his head, he should go home.

"Hi, there."

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Shinichi as he just saw his life flash before his eyes.

"It's okay." told the boy gently.

"Who are you?" asked Shinichi.

"Well, I'm prince Kaito of Ekoda and who's may you be?" asked the prince.

Shinichi blinked. "I'm Shinichi."

"What a lovely name for someone beautiful like you."

_'He's a idiot.'_ thought Shinichi. "Ekoda is west from and only take 1 hour by foot."

"Thank you." smiled Kaito.

"Your welcome, your highest."

"Call me Kaito, Shin-chan."

Shinichi blinked. "Kaito."

"That's my name don't wear its out." grinned Kaito.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Bye, baro."

"You're so mean, Shin-chan." told Kaito.

"And you're so childish." told Shinichi as he hit Kaito with his tail.

"Y-You have a TAIL." shrieked Kaito.

* * *

Ran and Shiho stood in front of the detective boys and both girl seen to be very mad.

"Genta, where's Shinichi?" asked Shiho.

Genta blinked nervously. "Shinichi? Hey Mitsuhiko, do you know anyone named Shinichi."

"N-no Genta, how about you Ayumi? replied Mitsuhiko.

Ran stared at Ayumi. "Ayumi, where's Shinichi?"

Ayumi look at two young woman. "There was a human and Shinichi took the human to the surface!"

Ran and Shiho stared at each other.

"I'll go look for Shinichi." told Ran.

"And I'll take the kids back to miss Kudou's house." told Shiho.

And they went their own way.

* * *

"So you're a mermaid."

"I'm merman!" shouted Shinichi.

"Whatever, so there underwater worlds that no one knows." said Kaito.

Shinichi nodded.

"And I'm the only human who know this."

Again Shinichi nodded.

Kaito stared at Shinichi then his tail, Kaito had a fear for fish but Shinichi was so beautiful.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone." asked Shinichi with pleading eyes.

Kaito blushed. "I promise."

Shinchi sighed. "Thank you, Kaito."

_'He's so beautiful.'_ Kaito reached and touched the merman's tail.

"Kaito, I think you should go home." told Shinichi.

Kaito blinked then blushed. "Y-Yea, Shinichi can you waiting for me."

Shinichi blinked. "What?"

Kaito blushed ever hard. "Promise, we'll met again."

"Okay, I promise."

"This isn't good-bye, Shin-chan." said Kaito as he ran away.

* * *

Shinichi swam back to town and spotted Ran by the rocks.

"Yo, Ran."

"Shinichi, I was so worry." cried Ran as hugged the detective.

"Ran, What are you talking about." said Shinichi nervously.

"Are you dumb, what if a human kidnap you." said Ran softly.

"H-Human?!"

Ran started deep into Shinichi's eyes with blank face. "Where's the human, Shinichi?"

Shinichi blinked. "They didn't tell you, did they."

"Yes, the detective boys did tell me and Shiho."

Shinichi gaze at Ran then made a **swam **for it.

"Shinichi Kudou!" shouted Ran as the two swam around the town.

* * *

**A/N; Yo, I'm back in action and reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own DCMK

* * *

**Blue Mermaid**

part 3

Kaito was in a dazed, all he should think was Shinichi the **most** _beautiful_ thing in the _world._ But when will they meet again and its was killing him.

Kaito grinned at him like idiot, he was really was in love.

"Kaito!" Suddenly Heiji busted through the door with huge smile on his face.

"What bring the great knight of the west kingdom." grinned Kaito causally.

"Don't 'the great knight' this, man I thought The sea witch actually caught you."

"That old witch can never caught me."

Heiji sighed. "I guess you're right."

Kaito smiled at Heiji, the knight was always by his side.

* * *

"What were you thinking, going off with a human." yelled Ran.

"Ran is right, What the heck were you thinking." shouted Shiho.

Shinichi tried tell them about the sea monster but they didn't listen.

Miss Kudou sighed. "Give Shin-chan a break, girls."

"B-But." said the mermaids.

"I knows you both are madly in love with Shin-chan."

Ran blushed and Shiho had a cold expression on her face.

"I'm not in love with Kudou." said Shiho calmly. Well a bit too calm, if you know what I mean.

Miss Kudou laughed but Shinichi slow backed away.

"Shinichi do you think you're going."

Shinichi turned to his father, he was back from the sea witch cave _alive_.

You see, Yusaku Kudou was one of the group mermen who become slaves of Sea Witch Akako. Shinichi met the evil witch and hated her gut in first sight. Sometimes Shinichi wished for the death of witch for his father sake but the Sea witch was immortally.

"Honey~!" cried Miss Kudou leaped on her husband.

" Y-Your alive but that's not even possible." explained Ran as tear ran down her cheeks. Ran' father was one of the mermen too.

Yusaku gave a weak smile. "Well all merman that Akako-sama capture are free, but I believe Akako-sama is planning something big."

_'Planning what?'_ thought Shinichi.

* * *

The cold air fulled sea witch's cave, something was coming.

"AKAKO!"

Akako glared at Sonoko who's suddenly busted though the cave.

"Sonoko, What do you want?"

"What happen to the mermen?"

Akako blinked. "Oh, I send them back home."

"WHAT! What happen!" shrieked Sonoko.

"This," Akako handed a letter. "I was invited to the kingdom ball."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Sonoko shook her head in disbelieve. "This has to be a joke. Why would Ekoda kingdom invited they're a sea witch."

"Maybe prince Kaito fall in love with me." grinned Akako.

"Did you hit your head or something else." asked Sonoko.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait, I run out of ideas. o/o**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own DCMK

Part 4

Shinichi glanced at sky, still puzzled about Kaito and Akako. First he meet the prince then the witch freed the mermen, so Akako must be planing something big but what? Shinichi sighed, why can he have a normal like everyone else but no he to be a hero.

But, where was Kaito? Did he forgotten about him? Shinichi shook his head, Kaito was a human and he was merman, they had nothing in common. Maybe he should let the prince to drowned.

* * *

"WHAT!?"

Aoko tried to calm down as Kaito shouted at his father.

"What do you mean, you invited the sea witch." yelled Kaito.

His father sighed, he hope the his son wouldn't shout at him. "Listen Kaito, I invited the sea witch I planned to trap her."

"Trap her, how?" asked Kaito.

Nakamori grinned. "You will get her the treasure room near to the sea, give her then she'll think next the guards drop neat on her"

"Really?" The king sweat dropped. "Well, do you have an idea."

Kaito thought for second then gave a smirked.

* * *

Akako grinned at herself, she was grinning like a fool. Kaito will be her lovely slave and Hakuba will suffer for eternity.

"Sonoko-" Akako stopped, she complete forget about Sonoko out bust. After she tell the ex-witch about her plan for the prince,Akako never seen Sonoko after that, but her plan was flawless. Yet she still miss her friend.

* * *

Sonoko stared at the great big blue sea, all her life she wished to be a mermaid and fell in love. But she had a stone heart, she coulndn't fell in love with any one and only her prince charming can save her. Sonoko thought that Prince Kaito was one but he didn't want to get marry. Plus Akako would have kill her, and she was more better than her.

Sonoko growled, ever since she was kid, Akako beat her at being witch and her parents just adored that witch. .'_After all she was the sea witch.' _thought Sonoko.

"Sonoko?" The ex-witch turn her head around but no one. "Down here." Sonoko jaws dropped, she knew that sound but its couldn't be.

Yet Shinichi Kudou was right in front of her.

* * *

Shinichi gave a confused look. "Sonoko?" The young lady eyes' widen. "What are you doing here. ARE YOU TRYING KILL YOURSELF!?"

_'Yep it's was Sonoko.' _Shinichi smirked. "If you weren't so loud."

Sonoko blushed. "Stupid detective geek."

Shinichi smiled dumbly."Its been a long time since the last time Ran and I saw you."

"Is Ran here?" Sonoko quickly glared at Shinichi.

"Nope." _'She scared that Ran might be mad at her.' _Shinichi chuckled. _'If only she was here to see this.'_

Sonoko sweat dropped. "Ran would have hit with her fins but it doesn't explain why you here."

Shinichi sighed. "Got me, Ran is angry at you for save a human."

"Does the human know _you-know-what_?" asked Sonoko.

"Yep and," Shinichi cheeks turned pink. Was he blushing in front of Sonoko? _'Great job, Kudo.'_ Shinichi mentally scolded himself.

Sonoko grinned ear-to-ear. "Ooo, was he cute, is little Shin-can has crush?"

"No, i-it's just the human was Prince Kaito." spoke Shinichi.

"What! your the person who save the prince." shouted Sonoko.

"Be quiet! You don't to see me." snarled Shinichi.

Sonoko shook her head. "No no no, Akako will sent monster to kill you."

"Akako the sea witch is planning to kill me." Shinichi half-shouted.

"Well not any but she planing something for the prince." muttered Sonoko.

Shinichi mouth felt dry. "I-is Akako plann-" Shinichi voice failed him. "-ings to kill Kaito."

Sonoko was quiet but her eyes told everything.

_'So it's true the witch is planing to Kaito.' _Shinichi thought then something pop up in his mind. _'I need to find Kaito.'_

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it took so long. I was so busy that I competely forget my fanfic stories. But don't worry I going to make a list what I not done with. **

**Kaito and Shinichi are go to meet on the chapter. **

**So please reviews and follows!**

**Slolpop logout**


	5. Chapter 5

i don't own DCMK

Part 5

Shinichi waited for Sonoko to come back with magic spell book. They both hatched a plan to save Kaito, it was to being him away form Akako at all time possible. Who was perfect for bait other than Shinichi. The sundown begin and the mermaid patience was wearing out until he heard voices. He swum behind a rock as the humans walked past him.

"Heiji, they invited the devil to the castle with the dumbest plan!" growled a familiar voice.

Shinichi peeked and saw the prince who befriend him, the prince messing hair was more _well _messy. Beside him was a man in a suit of amour chuckling at the young man actions.

"Kaito-kun," _'Kaito.' _thought Shinichi dreamily as he watched the prince sat on the beach. "think about your mermaid lover." smiled the man called 'Heiji'.

_'Lover?' _Shinichi blushed at the thought of Kaito being his lover. Then suddenly shook his head, he had no feeling toward Kaito. _'We just friend,right?' _Yet the butterflies in his stomach disagreed.

Kaito sighed. "I just wish to meet him, again." Shinichi blushed darker and his heart beat faster.

Heiji patted Kaito. "Hey, let go back. I'll gave chocolate to cheer you up."

Kaito smiled. "Thanks, you're the best."

As they head back, Kaito saw a blue tail on the corner of his eyes. "Hey, Heiji wait here for a second." Kaito begin walking into the water toward a rock.

Shinichi heard Kaito's footstep coming closer to his hiding place. Kaito turn to see nothing, he gave a frown and started back to Hejij. Little did he know that Shinichi was at the other rock near it.

The prince and the knight continued their way just before Sonoko arrived with her spell books.

"Shinichi!" The mermaid appeared with an annoyed expression. "Where were you? I been waiting for hours."

Sonoko rolled her eyes. "Well I been doing research for you. And I found the potion but it will be ready for the mourning."

Shinichi hold his groan but simply nodded.

* * *

Akako watched the clock ticked to 12:00, She waited for the day for Sonoko to come. _'She always come before midnight.' _Thought Akako. She just told Sonoko that she will kill Kaito. God, it just a human life like he was special than Hakuba. Akako groaned she still into the British knight but he into Lady Aoko, the prince's best friend.

So she pretend be in love with Kaito at first, putting him in danger every second from her to meet Hakuba. Yet Kaito half the time, end up beating her and taking her heart from the knight.

It was better to the prince and the knight to die, to free her from endless love story. Once she kill Kaito, the kingdom will be got up with him than to pay attention to Hakuba's end.

Still she felt lonely, maybe she'll find Sonoko in the mourning.

* * *

Kaito watched the moon, tomorrow night was the ball and Akako's capture. He felt excited and sad that she was coming in the end, the witch always hated him.

He'll never understand why she does or why Hakuba hated her? Or why Shinichi didn't revealed him today maybe he was with Heiji. Heiji wouldn't tell anyone plus no one will believe him.

Still he miss his mermaid friend, it would have been nice to actually have conversations with each others.

Kaito moaned, he really wanted to see Shinichi again.

He looked at the moon and a word escaped his mouth.

"Shinichi"

* * *

**A/N; I'm back, guys! I want to thanks for the support for the story. and sorry for the long wait. The next chapter maybe the last and will come the next month or early. **

**Quickly question, does fanfiction have an app?**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own DCMK

part 6

Shinichi sneaked out the underwater city, just before leaving he visited Shiho. The auburn mermaid was silently snoozing, Shinichi shook her in order to wake her up.

Shiho groaned. "Shinichi?" The merman softly smiled at the scientist, rarely she for her to sound so sweetly. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to cover me." spoke Shinichi. Shiho raised her eyebrows. "Where are you going?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes."You owe me one for babysitting the detective boys."

Shiho gave him a glare. "Are you going to the surface?"

"N-no," stuttered Shinichi. " I'm...um...going fish watching." He ended with a nervous chuckle.

"Yea right, you're going to the human you met." Shiho gave long stared. "Shinichi, the human's world is uncivil. They're still in their middle age while we are modern."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "So?"

"So!" shouted Shiho then whispered. "They have disease, plagues and you're a mermaid-" "Merman!" Shinichi cut in. "They would capture you and turned you into a pet."

Shinichi sighed. "Please, Shiho just this one time."

Shiho glanced at Shinichi, it seem that the mermaid really meant. "Fine but just be careful!"

* * *

Sonoko waited, waited and waited until Shinichi finally appeared with smug look.

"Where were you?!" sneered Sonoko.

Shinichi smirked. "I just wanted you to feel annoyed when someone late."

Sonoko muttered something about mermaids being jerks and handed him a small purple bottle.

Shinichi pulled the cork and took a sniffed of the bottle. A horridly odor reached his nose, it smell like rotten fish that was barfed by a whale.

"What is this?" asked Shinichi.

Sonoko rolled her eyes. "Just drink it!"

Shinichi closed his eyes and gulped the strange liquid down his throat. Suddenly, his eyes visions turned blurring and his heart beating quickly.

The mermaid was trying to control his breathe, but failed to do so and fainted in the ex-witch's arms.

"Shinichi!" Sonoko shouted and shook the mermaid, luckily he just deeply asleep.

_'At least the potion worked,' _Sonoko thought when looking at his newly legs. Yet, the mermaid's body began to shrank until he become a six year old child. '_Maybe too well.'_

The ex-witch glanced at the piles of clothes she brought for Shinichi. It was a good thing that her sister gave Sonoko children clothes too, in fear of the potion not working correctly.

_'She probably plan it for revenge of me not coming to her_ _wedding.'_ Sonoko thought as she put the clothes on the mini-Shinichi.

"Sonoko-chan!" The ex-witch turned her head to see Lady Aoko and her fiance Sir Hakuba walked toward her.

"Hmm...hello, Aoko-chan and Hakuba-sama." stuttered Sonoko.

"Oh Lady Sonoko, please call me Hakuba." answered The knight.

Aoko smiled at the sleeping boy. "Who's the cute boy?"

"He's...ummm...my friend's little brother." spoke Sonoko then quickly added. "He ran away after his bath."

Hakuba narrowed his eyes at the pile of clothes. "Would you like taken care of him while-"

"YES!" butted in Sonoko and handed Shinichi to Lady Aoko. "I'll be right be back." As she carried clothes away from them.

Aoko looked at the boy. "I didn't ask his name."

"Don't worry," said Hakuba. "Once he wake up, we'll ask."

* * *

Shinichi sleepily risen from the bed. _'Wait a second!'_ thought the mermaid as he jump off and landed on his feet.

_'Feet?' _Shinichi looked at amazement, he tried to walk straight but continued to stumble. On his third try Shinichi bump into something hard causing him to fell a his butt.

"Sorry kid, didn't know you are awake." spoke a familiar voice. Shinichi stared confusingly at his hand and notice he become smaller like a child.

_'Sonoko, you're so died.' _thought Shinichi as two hand lifted him in air.

"Hey cutie, are you listening?" said the stranger.

"I'm not cute." Shinichi shot backed immediately and stared in a familiar purplish-blue eyes. Then hastily realize that the stranger was actually Prince Kaito.

"You're right," The prince leaded close to Shinichi. "You...are...really...beautiful." Shinichi tried wiggled but only causing Kaito to hug him.

"L-let me go!" squeaked Shinichi, god did he just squeak in front of Kaito. The prince chucked deeply making the not-so-mermaid shivered in his grasp.

"Bakaito, what are you doing." shouted a lady as she took Shinichi out of the prince's arm.

The prince pouted. "I just want to hug him." Shinichi snorted at his response to the lady.

The two began fought until a group of guards appeared at the doorway. One of guards stumble in front of Lady Aoko and blushed immediately.

The Lady smiled. "Hello, Eisuke-kun."

Eisuke turned bright red. "I-I came to tell his highness about t-"

"The trap!" shouted Kaito clapping his hands. "Thanks Eisuke-chan!"

The guard muttered a thank you before running away. Right after Eisuke left a knight walked in the room and noticed Shinichi.

"Hey kid, I'm sir Heiji but please called me nii-san." said the dark-skinned man. Shinichi studied Heiji and remembered he was with Kaito the night before.

"Hello nii-san, I'm-" Shinichi stopped, he couldn't tell his real name. He looked at the walls finally spotted a picture of a man and right under it was a gold sign with the name _Sir Conan Doyle_.

"Conan!' blurted mini-Shinichi as he returned his eyes on Heiji.

The prince smiled. "Conan, that's suites you very well." Shinichi blushed and muttered barou to himself as the three began to talk between each others.

"Hey Kaito, wanna check out the trap." grinned Heiji as he pointed at the door ways.

Kaito nodded then turned toward Shinichi. "Hey Conan-kun, would you like to come with me."

* * *

**A/N; **Sorry! I wanted to make this the final but its become to long so I'm cutting in haft. Also I made Kaito sound like a pervert to Conan. -_-;

Don't forget Reviews!


End file.
